


Rough

by ViThePotato



Series: ShenZed Works [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Hardcore, Hate Sex, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Shen x zed, Why Did I Write This?, shenzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViThePotato/pseuds/ViThePotato
Summary: Zed did not want Shen's care, he did not want calm. And that was common between them, that was how this "relationship" worked.





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with my favorite couple of ninjas. I breathe these two, what can I do? I was listening to Zanski - Fool again and again and this was written by himself.
> 
> This has been translated from Portuguese with an online translator, I hope it is acceptable for everyone to read.

The bed was slamming violently against the wall, the room filled with the sounds of creaking wood and flesh meeting.

Probably whoever passed by the door would hear these sounds, hear also gasps and groans, and dirty words, but they did not bother to bother others with it. The illumination of the lamp near the bed was enough for Zed to see Shen's sculptural body about himself, the marks and cuts he left on his torso before being snatched on the mattress.

Rough was good.

Zed did not want Shen's care, he did not want calm.

And that was common between them, that was how this "relationship" worked.

The Shadowmaster was standing with his legs up almost touching his shoulders, rolling his eyes and not breathing normally as Shen held him fast and hard. He had stopped trying to contain his moans a long time ago, for the Eye of Twilight seemed particularly determined to hear him scream.

The movements were ravenous and impetuous, his hips banging violently as Shen's hands gripped Zed's thigh hard enough to leave his fingertips on his skin. Zed felt Shen's cock repeatedly hit his prostate and groaned grimly for it, rolling his eyes and tightening the tissues on the mattress.

Shen's satisfied look was the worst part. It was exciting and hellish to have blue eyes staring at him with such malice and fervor, with that air of superiority, after all, he knew how he had totally at his mercy. The Shadow Master knew that his cheeks were red, his mouth open for air and drooling over it, and he knew he fucked her so fervently he liked to see it in him.

"Oh ... fuck ..." Zed said, completely out of breath, his body shaking with the ruthless movements of Shen.

Every stimulation in his prostate was ecstatic and it made him tremble.

"Shall I take you lighter?" Shen said, smiling sadly and still moving.

Zed bit his lip and arched his back to have more friction at a ripple made by the Eye of Twilight, his hips moving against Shen involuntarily. When a slap snapped in his ass as he was fucked with impetus, Zed whimpered and twitched his toes, cursing the blonde mentally. The Eye of Twilight was also moaning, her eyes trailing him and her lower lip being bitten.

It was too much for him, so Zed lowered one of his hands toward his own cock, so hard it hurt to touch. But he did not get what he wanted, for Shen snapped his hands over his head, pinning them firmly as he went even harder against his ass, making him squirm in despair and force his hands free.

“Too early” Shen said, bending over Zed, speaking against his mouth.

Zed moaned loudly.

He knew Shen wanted him to beg, to ask her to touch him, but Zed made himself not to do it. The movements, the thrusts that struck directly into his prostate, were kept at the same impetuous and crude rhythm, and Zed felt very unhappy about it - it was good, it was insanely good, but it also looked like torture or aggression.

Her displays of pleasure were shouting. The bed looked like there was very little to break.

As he was about to beg, Zed felt Shen's hand that was holding his thigh go to his neck, closing in abruptly. His head hung back on the mattress and his breath disappeared.

He was being fucked violently and _could not breathe._

Shen's face still wore a sadistic smile and full of pleasure, his sweaty body moving over and over, and he finally began to touch his cock. Every movement in his limb made him want to scream and did not know if he was doing it, his mind was clouded. The lack of oxygen in his head made every inch of his body impossibly sensitive.

The hand on his limb, the unstoppable and violent thrusts in his prostate, Shen's devilish gaze... were many things to the same, and as he felt the Twilight Eye spill long inside him with a loud groan, he twisted.

The second Zed jumped, Shen let him breathe and his vision blurred, his body light as if floating. It felt like melting in that bed, certainly her best orgasm in a long time.

Pulling Shen for a kiss was involuntary, but he knew, though he would never admit it, that it made his moment of ecstasy better. They were aggressive with each other in bed, hurt themselves for pleasure, but at that moment the kiss was just a kiss... calm to show the satisfaction they shared.

Shen lay down on the bed beside Zed, both breathing heavily as if they had run all over Ionia in the last seconds. He was sweaty and staring at the ceiling. Zed stretched his legs, and at that moment he let out a low complaint as he felt a pang of pain in his hip, which made him turn his face in pure indignation, knowing that he would walk with difficulty later.

When he turned to Shen he saw a thin smile on his face toward the roof of the room, satisfied with his work.

“I hate you” Zed said, feeling the uncomfortable pain resulting from the violent movements of Shen in his ass.

“It's reciprocal” Shen replied, staring at him sharply.

They both knew they said it to each other while they were naked in the same bed after they fucked each other, exchanged kisses and caresses.

There was no stranger mutual hatred than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for I know you like it XD OH PLEASE
> 
> If you liked what you read and want to support me, buy me a coffee at this link: https://ko-fi.com/batata
> 
> Commissions for one-shot are open too! Do not forget your kudos to make me happy!


End file.
